miximfandomcom-20200215-history
Ichimatsu Matsui
Ichimatsu Matsui is a Delinquent who fights a lot as well as one of the main protagonist. He is one of the three infant babies sent to earth before the start of the story who are king Candidates for the title of king on the planet of polaris. Personality Ichimatsu has a unique personality. He has a strong sense of loyalty and pride. He is very kind to those he calls his friends and comrades. He is very violent having a destructive and quick temper. He often shows a demon like face when he is angry and about to punch someone. When ichimatsu truly gets emotional and angry he does not make a scary face and despite being a loud person gets very quiet. Background Ichimatsu is said to be hopeless at school and peerless in brawls. He wants to be married by the age of 24 and wants to have two children, one boy and one girl. At the beginning of of the series it was revealed that he asked a total of 38 girls out. Most girls say "He's Gross." Ichimatsu has also been noted to have bad handwriting. When he was asked by Yumi if a letter he wrote was japanese because she couldn't read it. He said it was Hiragana. Which is the basic japanese alphabet, leading people to believe he cannot write using kanji. Ichimatsu displays a quick temper personality. But after Training with Momoko in the wilderness he changed, his personality displays a confident and calm personality. Introduction Arc Ichimatsu finds out after he saved from falling off the roof by a mysterious floating girl named carmina, that he and his two friends are from the planet called polaris, they are candidates to be the king of polaris, all girls will stay away from them, with the exception of 12. The twelve zodiac maidens. Later he finds a letter giving a location to meet where he runs into koume and takezou. Realizing they all got the same letter yet no one showed up. Little did they know that Carimina and a three of the twelve zodiac maidens and Nero were watching from the shadows. He competed with Yumi in a duel at school to see who had better taste. He obviously had the better taste but lost due to yumi's popularity. During the miss first year beauty contest he showed the entire school that he knew yumi very well more and better than anyone else by answering all the questions she was asked before even she could and was exactly right. When asked what he was to yumi, he lied and simply said "I hate that bitch." Later when Utamaru transfered to his school. He was enraged when Kattchan who was like a big brother to him was nearly beaten to death by juuzou. He was defeated at first when he found juuzou yet after gaining the power and protection of the stars from carmina he quickly defeated him. Extremely angered by the fact that yumi had been kidnapped He then fought Utamaru having trouble at first dealing with his ranged attacks he slowly got closer and closer until he gave utamaru one powerful headbutt and defeated him. After learning the turth that Utamaru was the fourth prince candidate and the threat known as Big Bang 0 He surprised everyone by saying "Thank you for protecting what is important to me." Zodiac Maiden Arc While Utamaru disappears and Juuzou and Nero transfer to his school. The second finger puppet Mr. Dandy awakes. Mr. Dandy tells him of nova and how each of his finger puppets represents a different constellation. Mr.Dandy also tells him that Mao the aquarius maiden is in danger. He shows up just in time where he finds Takezou there as well. He meets Arachne for the first time and asks her to forget about everyone else and only target him However she doesn't agree to such a thing and attacks with her fully awaken bug kamiichi while having the aquarius maiden captive. Mr. Dandy told him to wait as tongari was preparing his nova. Ichimatsu was then amazed when takezou dashed forward to tell save mao. Because takezou had lived in his own world and never done anything that would require or result in him working up a sweat or getting hurt. Ichimatsu helped him and saved mao. Ichimatsu then used the new nova: chiron. He destroyed the monster, saved kamiichi and blasted off arachne's arm. He then met the rest of shadow matter and was told of the objectives of BB0 as well as his next challenge. Three days later ichimatsu body is in pain from his body not being use to and his inexperience. He was then told by carmina of the deaths of the virgo and taurus maidens. Enraged ichimatsu refuses to let it go remembering pandora's words of his next challenge. He calms down a bit realizing he couldn't have helped them since they were in other countries; one in Italy and the other in China. But he was far from calm realizing the three maidens within his school were next. As he saw the assassin through the window he launched a chair at the window breaking it, saying he would leave the protection of the girls to koume and takezou. He hurries to the roof and engages the assassin named Valcan in combat. He is quickly defeated and left on the roof as Valcan goes after the girls. As he laid there unable to move Ichimatsu heard a voice calling him. Telling him to Stand up. It was Jinrei and Stella the now dead virgo and taurus zodiac maidens. They talked to told him him to get up and go save the other girls so no other innocent girls would have to die. Their words revived ichimatsu as he overcame the poison and stood up once again. He tracked Valcan down and stopped him from harming yumi and further.Soon they commenced a rematch. This time he used the powers of both tongari and Mr. Dandy and defeated Valcan. Just as he did Pandora, Dodo and Arachne of Shadow Matter appeared. Pandora revealed he saw the entire thing and would now see Ichimatsu as a prince of polaris and a enemy and now being the time to give ichimatsu his "present". Mr. Dandy told him to run but he stated he couldn't leave Yumi. He thought of taking Yumi and running but that plan was brought to a halt. Pandora used Hopi as bait by placing his sign on him to summon the demonic whale Taimat. The whale went on to eat Hopi though Valcan attempted to stop the beast he failed. Before he was eaten he told Ichimatsu to "Kill those Damned ones." He soon realized he was next and after Pandora, Arachne, and Dodo put their "Signs" on him he was about to be the next one to be eaten by Taimat.. Until Takezou and Koume showed up to protect him. Nero and Jyuuzou showed up to help as well. He called nero a chibi and asked was Yumi safe. Nero told them he put Yumi to sleep and in a save place and assured Ichimatsu she was fine. Nero showed his cold demeanor when he told ichimatsu not to call him chibi again. Together they all fought with Jyuuzou and Takezou combining their power and forcing Taimat back they commenced battle with Pandora who took them on without effort. He used Mr. Dandy's Nova: Gany Medes. But Pandora and the rest of Shadow Matter had to leave. Ichimatsu was told that Taimat would soon eat him when the earth revolves around the sun once. Depressed from the fact that he was going to die he wanted to be alone until Takezou and Koume came along and both took one mark away from him. The next day his body in pain from the use of Nova especially when he already had a injured body from his battle with Valcan he stayed and rested in the nurses office. Mr. Dandy noted how his body was strong and he was becoming stronger because after his first use of nova he was not able to move. Yet this time despite being in pain he was able to move around freely. When he gets up out of the bed in the room he is surprised to find a girl there changing clothes. He thought she was going to call him a pervert and scream yet she didn't and he asked why. She replied that it was her fault for changing while he wasn't asleep. And that since she was in a bathing suit and not her bra and panties it was okay. Ichimatsu asked who she was, she told him she was Takayashiki and there had been in the same class for three months now yet Ichimatsu couldn't remember her. She gave him a letter and told her a friend told her to give it to him. It was a invitation to battle. When Ichimatsu got there he was overwhelmed and defeated quickly. The person revealed themself to be the same girl he just previously met yet different. She said to just call her Momoko. She called him and the other three weak and tied him up and took him to the roof. When Takezou and Koume arrived she explained everything. She was the Gemini maidens and Valcan didn't notice her because of Mao and Yumi. She had meant to meet with them sooner and she was the one who put the letter in ichimatsu's locker. But some delinquents showed up so she thought of another plan. And she watched everything that happened at this point. She then told how she believed they would die before getting eaten by Taimat and the the zodiac maidens with the exception of her would die as well. Ichimatsu broke free of his ropes and bowed down to her. He admited he knew she was strong and begged him to train them because he can not afford to lose. Momoko agreed to train them all for thirty days. Taking them out into the wilderness to train. Ichimatsu trained with Koume. Their first task was to build up their stamina by running straight no matter what.Together they ran straight. Going through a river with a powerful current and climbing a 70 foot high mountain. Which Ichimatsu had no problem doing. their next task was to fight a bear. While ichimatsu thought of not fighting it Koume reminded him that their enemies were stronger than a bear together they fight the bear. Dodo & The 12 Penances Arc Ichimatsu is amazed how koume is changing and how koume is being confident and showing courage and how he is depending on no one for help. His third finger puppet Lucky Leo awakened. Together with Koume and Takezou they spar with Momoko near the end of their training. Momoko noted near the end of their training that she had turn Ichimatsu along with koume and takezou into monsters. After their thirty days of training was over they returned to the city and met up with Jyuuzou and Nero. Soon after they all were together someone from BB0 showed up. Ichimatsu showed how much he changed from his training showing a calm and yet confident personality. When Jyuuzou was captured they all went after him and ended up in the grand canyon. They then split up into groups to engage the enemy. Relationships Koume Haruno: One of the Three King Candidates sent to earth. Koume is one of Ichimatsu's best friends. Weapons, Skills , Powers/Abilities Like most or all other people Ichimatsu has the protection and the power of the stars. It's power is injected and infused with a special item or weapon. For Ichimatsu it's his five finger puppets given to him by his childhood friend, love, and neighbor Yumi. 'Tongari: ' The first finger puppet to awaken and the first one made out of the five by yumi. Who also has the closest and strongest bond with Ichimatsu. He often says "Nyo" He represents the Sagittarius constellation. Powers/Ability- Power Augmentation (Super Strength) also known as Stronga'ri ' *Tongari has and gives Ichimatsu the power of Power Augmentation (Super Strength) which increases his overall physical strength greatly to the point where he can smash and destroy nearly anything with his fist. *Power Afterimage: Using the theory of the Third Law Of Motion; "For every action there is a equal and opposite reaction." He gathers the power to one point in his body which is the energy for strongari, and in a instant "Let's it out" Creating a explosive attack capable of being used at any range. Nova: Chiron Tongari's Nova: Chiron is represented and draws power from the constellation of Sagittarius. Chiron is a extremely large bow and arrow that appears behind or beside Ichimatsu when used. The arrow resembles Tongari himself while the bow looks like a cresent moon with a smiling face. It is controlled by to large chained female hands. It fires in the direction Ichimatsu points and upon his command. It takes Tongari's ability of power augmentation to a much larger scale capable of destroying things Ichimatsu couldn't or couldn't get close enough to. As it is fired at a range with extreme speed and is highly destructive upon impact, being able to destroy anythin'g. ' Mr. Dandy: He is a gentleman with proper manners. Who tries to speak in an english accent but fails. He is very smart and Knowledgeable. He also is very kind and tries to get along with the rest of the finger puppets. He quickly tries be friends with Tongari as soon as he awakens. He has great wisdom. He already knew and was the one who told ichimatsu about nova. And instructed Tongari on how to activate it. He is also extremely cautious. If they come across a enemy that displays great power and if he thinks they can not win he will quickly think to run away. He represents the aquarius constellation. Powers/Abilities Sensing Ability: He also has high level sensing. He was able to sense when mao, the aquarius maiden was in danger. And where she was. He also has enough sensing ability to sense the overwhelming power that arachne posses upon their first meeting. He knew they would die if they engaged her in combat, while ichimatsu, tongari, or takezou weren't able to sense anything. He was struck with fear to the point where he couldn't speak. Dandism: Mr. Dandy's special ability is power to take any item and make use of it. It takes any item and gives it a unique and suitable form. Dandism enlarges an iten and making it extremely hard almost as hard as steel. Aquarius Nova: Gany Medes Mr. Dandy's Nova. 'Lucky Leo: ' The finger puppet that looks like a mini bird. He has a honorable personality who always expects someone to keep a promise once it has been made and he likes to fight and will not stop ichimatsu from fighting. He represents the Leo constellation. Power/Ability- Flying Buoy: Creates a small metallic wing on Ichimatsu's shoulder and enables him to fly as well as giving him a increase in speed. 'Special Attacks/Techniques:' 'Bungee Attack: A suicidal like attack from Ichimatsu where he grabs the enemy from behind high in the air and slams them into the ground with incredible speed and strength. Letting them go and changing his position seconds before impact. It combines the powers/skills of Lucky Leo and Tongari. ' Category:Characters